Dark Side
by La petite souris
Summary: Loki attend son procès prévu pour le lendemain suite à son attaque de Midgard. Dégoûté, il reste toujours aussi en colère et isolé. Pourtant il va recevoir la visite d'une ancienne amie...
1. Chapter 1

_Chose promise, chose due voici mon OS sur Loki ! Il se passe juste après Avengers (bien évidemment !). Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Lisez jusqu'à la fin !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel._

* * *

Loki observait les Asgardiens s'agiter depuis ses appartements. Les habitants menaient leur petite vie, faisant leurs courses, discutant entre eux. Tout semblait normal excepté le sujet de conversation. Il pouvait entendre facilement d'en haut tout ce qui se disait. Le prince Loki était vivant, mais il avait tenté de rompre l'équilibre des 9 mondes. Il avait bafoué les règles. Quelle honte pour la famille royale ! Quel serait le châtiment du Père-de-toute-Chose ? La prison à vie ? Autant de rumeurs qui agacèrent le dieu déchu. Il finit par tourner le dos à la communauté asgardienne, dégouté. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre de leur part. Il voulait être admiré, respecté, comme son « frère » Thor dont on chantait les louanges, et qui par ses actions allait être très prochainement couronné. Quant au châtiment de son père, il n'en avait aucune idée. Allait-il lui infliger la même sanction qu'au dieu du tonnerre, dans l'espoir qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs ? L'enfermer dans ses appartements ? Cela lui était bien égal, il était déjà consigné dans sa chambre, l'entrée étant surveillée par 2 gardiens en permanence. Seuls comptaient désormais son échec et son humiliation. Il s'assit sur son lit, découragé, la tête entre ses mains.

Un bruit de serrure le tira de ses réflexions. Cela devait être probablement le dîner, pensa-t-il. Le gardien lui laissait généralement son plateau sur la table près de l'entrée et repartait sans lui dire un mot. Il s'attendait à entendre la serrure se refermer à double tour mais rien ne vint. Il releva la tête. Près des petites marches qui permettaient d'atteindre le lit où il était, se tenait une jeune femme, petite, les cheveux couleur chocolat attachés simplement, en tenue de servante. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux marrons. La servante avait un regard très doux.

« Loki ? »

Cette voix, ces yeux… Il eut brusquement un flash de cette même personne, petite fille, tournoyant dans sa robe et se retournant pour le regarder comme à présent. Il avait 10 ans à l'époque.

« Hlina ?

- Oui.

-Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. »

Elle descendit les marches et lui se leva de son lit. Ils se rejoignirent, très heureux, mais n'osant le manifester. Il prit finalement ses mains, petites et fines, dans les siennes.

« Tu m'as reconnue ?

- Malgré le fait que tu n'es plus la petite fille que j'ai côtoyé, oui. Tu es très belle.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant. Toi aussi tu as changé.

- Tu veux dire que je suis le monstre que j'étais destiné à devenir ? dit-il en durcissant le ton. » Il détourna son regard d'elle, la colère commençant à gronder en lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle. Je veux dire que… tu es beau. » Il se radoucit et lui fit un sourire.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entrée ?

- Je suis amie avec le gardien, et comme je travaille au palais…

- Tu es servante ?

- Au service de ta mère. Quand elle me l'a proposée, je n'ai pas refusé. C'est une femme extraordinaire.

- Oui je sais, dit Loki toujours en souriant.

- Je ne devrais pas être ici, à cause de l'interdiction, et puis mon père ne voulait pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre de risques pour moi.

- Je voulais te voir.

- Tu sais ce que cela nous a coûté. »

Hlina savait exactement de quoi Loki parlait. Il leur avait été interdit de se voir alors qu'ils étaient adolescents « car un prince et une simple fille ne pouvaient se fréquenter ». Cela leur avait été très douloureux. Malgré tout, Loki prenait soin de lui envoyer des lettres magiques, lui promettant de la voir très prochainement. Et le père de Hlina avait fini par découvrir la correspondance entre les 2 amis. Il était entré dans une rage folle et avait envoyé sa fille chez son oncle, le plus loin possible du palais. Depuis cet instant, ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle l'un de l'autre. Loki avait tenté de braver l'interdiction mais il se préparait à monter au trône, se raccrochant à ce mince espoir de revoir Hlina. Hlina, elle, s'était désespérée, pensant qu'au fil du temps, Loki finirait par avoir la même opinion en prenant conscience de son rang, à savoir de ne pas fréquenter les gens du peuple. Un jour son père était venu lui rendre visite à la ferme de son oncle pour évoquer le mariage avec un voisin, alors qu'elle avait à peine 20 ans, qu'elle détestait. C'est à cette période que Frigga proposa à la jeune femme de venir travailler au palais, ce qu'elle avait accepté pour empêcher son père de mener son projet au bout. Loki ignorait tout depuis le départ de Hlina chez son oncle, il était dans une période où il réalisait les différences entre lui et son frère, il travaillait extrêmement dur pour développer sa magie, puis les batailles l'avaient éloigné d'Asgard, l'annonce du couronnement de Thor… Tout s'était enchaîné très vite.

« Je prends le risque car c'est peut-être la dernière opportunité qui nous reste.

- Tu parles de mon procès ?

- Entre autre chose.

- Je te le répète Hlina, je suis un monstre. Mes origines ne sont pas celles que tu penses. Tu devrais partir. » Hlina était triste mais ne bougea pas.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- PARCE QUE JE SUIS UN JOTHUN HLINA ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais différent de mon frère ? Mon père m'a toujours fait croire qu'un jour j'accèderai au trône. J'ai même pensé que c'était pour cette raison que nous ne devions plus nous voir. En réalité, il n'y a pas songé un seul instant à cause de mes origines ! Et puis mon frère a réalisé tous ces exploits, même après l'attaque de Jothunheim c'était lui qui serait le futur roi d'Asgard ! Et moi, j'estimais que j'avais autant le droit de gouverner que lui. Alors j'ai manigancé avec des êtres que je n'aurai jamais dû approcher, j'ai manipulé, j'ai voulu envahir Midgard pour en faire mon royaume ! Et j'ai tué des innocents, j'ai du sang sur les mains ! Je suis un assassin, Hlina, tu comprends ? Ta place n'est pas ici avec moi. Vas-t'en ! VAS-T'EN ! » Il lui tourna le dos, en proie à une rage folle.

Hlina tremblait comme une feuille. Loki avait hurlé, exprimant sa haine. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Mais quelque chose la retint. Plus que de la colère, c'était le dégoût de lui-même qu'il exprimait. Au lieu de partir comme il le lui disait, elle s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Loki tu as commis des actes terribles, c'est vrai, tu es responsable. Mais c'est aussi parce que tu as perdu quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Le respect des autres ?

- Non, ça, dit Hlina en posant sa main sur le cœur de Loki. »

Loki avait toujours été intrigué par le comportement de Hlina, depuis toute petite. Elle le surprenait encore aujourd'hui. Elle soupira.

« Je vais vraiment devoir partir maintenant, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Prends soin de toi, Loki. Et saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours là quelque part, en toi. »

Elle repartit lentement, touchée par sa visite. Loki n'avait pas bougé, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il se rendit compte du départ de la jeune femme. Il releva la tête, et la voyant de dos, lui dit :

« De toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire, il n'y a qu'une seule que je n'ai jamais pu réaliser.

- Laquelle ?

-Celle-ci. »

Loki courut, l'agrippa à la taille pour qu'elle se trouve face à lui et l'embrassa.

Toute sa colère et ses peurs s'envolèrent au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait imaginé différentes versions du jour où il la retrouverait enfin, sauf celle-ci. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait être lui-même. Hlina, surprise dans un premier temps, répondit à son baiser avec la même tendresse. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Loki n'était pas un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas, de peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, et à cause de son statut. Et Loki l'embrassait, elle la petite servante. Il arrêta le baiser, prenant son visage entre ses mains et la regardant très tendrement. Hlina l'enlaça doucement.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant, la nuit se lève. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Tu as raison.

- Hlina, même si le passé semble trompeur, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Je sais. Pars maintenant. »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et la laissa partir à regret, mais apaisé. En quelques minutes, il se sentait plus en vie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Tout Asgard s'était déplacé pour assister au procès. Loki avait espéré pendant un court instant qu'Odin n'étalerait pas les histoires de famille en public mais il ne l'avait pas fait. La plupart des gens lui manifestait un regard hostile, un regard de honte. Il se tenait assis en bas des marches qui menaient au trône. Le couple royal, ainsi que Thor, n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Derrière lui se tenaient les deux gardiens qui l'avaient escorté depuis ses appartements. Un autre annonca enfin leur entrée, Odin tenant la main de Frigga, Thor juste derrière eux. Loki poussa un soupir, le moment allait débuter. Il jeta un vague regard en direction de la foule, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Hlina. Elle était là, juste pour lui. Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux. Loki la fixa avec la même intensité, et se retourna vers ses juges. Il n'avait plus peur.

« Asgardiens, Asgardiennes, en ce jour débute le procès de… »

* * *

_Pour la petite histoire, Hlina est une déesse dans la mythologie nordique, c'est la Déesse de la compassion mais dans ma fic elle est Déesse des amours perdues (enfin pas encore à ce stade)._

_Dark Side est le titre d'une chanson de Kelly Clarkson qui, je trouve, colle très bien à la personnalité de Loki._

_J'ai des idées pour une suite à cet OS. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de votre avis. J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil, à vous de me dire : souhaitez-vous une suite à cette partie ? (qui parlerait de l'après procès ?)_

_J'espère que vous posterez également une petite review au passage, c'est toujours important pour un auteur d'avoir un retour sur ses écrits._

_Merci pour l'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici la suite de mon OS sur Loki (beaucoup plus longue que la première partie)! Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, sauf Hlina et son papa très charmant que vous allez découvrir._

* * *

C'était fini. Loki ne pourrait plus jamais revenir à Asgard. Odin avait tranché, plus personne ne pourrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Il revit le visage embué de larmes de sa mère, celui tendu de Thor les mâchoires serrées, tandis qu'Odin avait prononcé les paroles fatidiques :

« _Loki, nous t'avons recueilli et élevé comme notre fils. Tu étais pour le peuple d'Asgard leur prince. En te conduisant de manière cruelle envers un peuple innocent, tu as bafoué les lois qui régissent notre royaume. Loki, désormais, je te bannis. Tu ne seras plus le bienvenu à Asgard, l'entrée te sera désormais interdite. Telle est la décision. Cette sentence est irrévocable et prendra effet demain lorsque le soleil sera levé._ »

Loki avait tenté de se justifier, reconnaissant une partie de ses erreurs. Mais il avait eu le malheur de prendre son père à parti, l'accusant d'être responsable de son comportement. A ce moment-là, tout avait dérapé. Thor lui avait fait comprendre que leur père y était peut-être pour quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur son dos. Sa mère avait tenté de prendre sa défense, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il avait bien vu au visage d'Odin que la sanction serait beaucoup plus lourde. Banni. Banni d'Asgard, l'endroit où il avait grandi, où il avait toujours vécu. Désormais il n'appartenait à plus aucune planète. Il était né seul, il mourrait seul. Avant qu'on l'emmène de nouveau dans ses appartements, il avait tourné son visage vers Hlina, choquée. Bouleversée, elle avait quand même eu un dernier regard de tendresse pour lui. Il l'avait perdue à jamais.

* * *

Hlina arrivait chez elle, tentant de se composer un visage neutre. C'était fini, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Leur souverain l'avait banni à jamais. Elle avait tenu à être présente pour lui jusqu'au bout et lui donner un message d'espoir. Tout pouvait encore arriver. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison. Son père s'était déjà installé pour le souper, furieux.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ?

- Au palais, père.

- Aussi tard ?

- J'y travaille.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à cause du bâtard ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de Loki de cette manière ! J'ai assisté à son procès.

- Quelle est la sentence ?

- L'exil. A vie.

- Bon débarras !

- Ne dis pas cela, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir te rabaisser de cette façon ! Toujours avec lui, alors que vous ne venez pas du même milieu !

- Ce n'est pas interdit de fréquenter d'autres personnes.

- Si ça l'est pour moi ! tonna-t-il en se levant et en tapant du poing sur la table. Ta destinée est d'épouser un fils de fermier et de faire des enfants.

- Tu veux que je sois une docile femme au foyer ? Je n'aime pas Elisme, il est prétentieux et imbu de lui-même.

- Tu n'as pas à l'aimer ! Tu dois faire ton devoir !

- Mon devoir ? s'exclama Hlina. Pourquoi veux-tu diriger ma vie ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal, j'ai toujours été là pour toi.

- Les filles doivent obéir à leurs pères !

- Mais je ne suis pas comme Mère ! Elle est partie parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. Elle t'a épousée en pensant qu'il y avait du bon en toi. Et tu l'as toujours traitée plus bas que terre.

- Ne me parle pas de ta mère ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle !

- Elle s'est donné la mort ! Elle était malheureuse. Je ne veux pas avoir la même vie qu'elle. Jamais tu ne me feras épouser un homme que je n'aime pas et qui ne me respecte pas. Tu n'as plus d'emprise sur moi, c'est terminé ! »

CLAC !

Hlina vacilla sous le choc et se rattrapa in extremis à une chaise. Son père l'avait giflée avec force. Elle le regarda, apeurée, c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur elle. Ce dernier sembla réaliser la gravité de son geste mais il était trop tard.

« Hlina ! HLINA ! »

Hlina quitta la maison en courant, s'éloigner le plus loin possible et pour toujours de celui pour lequel elle avait tout donné et que ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle courut jusqu'à épuisement. Elle s'arrêta et se demanda où passer la nuit. Elle leva les yeux et vit le palais juste en face d'elle. Ses pas l'avaient portée instinctivement vers le seul refuge où elle se sentait vraiment bien. Elle n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte de service.

* * *

Loki entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et vit avec stupeur Hlina entrer, essoufflée. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Hlina, je suis désolé. J'ai essayé mais…

- Chut ! »

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment puis Loki desserra sa prise pour la regarder :

« Pourquoi es-tu… ? » Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand il vit les yeux brillants de Hlina et sa joue, rouge écarlate.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Ce n'est rien Loki, c'est sans importance.

- Non, je veux savoir ! Qui t'a fait ça ? Ton père ? (Hlina hocha la tête)

- Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprendra jamais. J'ai tout fait pour lui. Je n'ai pas réussi à le rendre heureux.

- Ne dis pas cela Hlina. Regarde-moi. Ton père ne changera jamais alors qu'il a la plus aimante des filles. Tu dois renoncer ce à quoi tu as toujours espéré de sa part. De l'amour.

- Je ne veux plus vivre avec lui. C'est terminé. Plus rien ne me relie à lui.

- Si j'avais eu le pouvoir, j'aurai tout fait pour que tu restes à mes côtés. »

Il approcha sa main de sa joue abîmée et de la fumée verte s'en échappa, lui permettant de soigner Hlina. Quand elle n'eut plus rien, ils se regardèrent intensément.

« Je t'aime Hlina.

- Je t'aime Loki. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Loki souleva la jeune femme et la déposa sur son lit. Ce fut très tard dans la nuit que Hlina s'endormit dans les bras de Loki. Loki, lui, la gardait étroitement serrée contre lui et ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il s'était trop éloigné du palais et ne retrouvait plus son chemin. Il avait entendu quelqu'un chanter et s'était dirigé vers la voix. Il avait ensuite vu une petite fille qui tournait en riant. La fillette s'était brusquement arrêtée et l'avait regardé le plus sérieusement du monde avec ses yeux marron. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fillette de son âge.

_« Est-ce que tu m'espionnais ?_

_- Non, pas du tout rétorqua le petit Loki. Je t'ai entendu, je suis venu voir. Et tu es qui ?_

_- Je ne te le dirais pas. Mon père m'a interdit de parler aux garçons._

_- Tu es déjà en train de me parler !_

_- Hé bien, je ne dirais plus rien_. »

La petite Hlina croisa les bras et tourna le dos. Loki était bien embêté, elle était la seule personne qu'il avait croisée et qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son chemin.

« _Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je m'appelle Loki, je suis prince d'Asgard et un jour je serai ton roi !_

_- Chut !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le lapin, regarde, il est sorti de son terrier. Tu vas lui faire peur._

_- Je peux te faire apparaître autant de lapins que tu veux !_

_- Vraiment ? Prouve-le !_ »

Loki se concentra très fort comme il avait l'habitude. Des dizaines de petits lapins sortirent du terrier, s'approchèrent de Hlina et s'éparpillèrent lorsqu'elle tenta de les caresser. La fillette était émerveillée.

« _C'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

_- Oui, répondit Loki fièrement. Je fais de la magie._

_- Tu me montres encore ?_

_- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Ecoute, je me suis perdu, je ne retrouve plus le chemin du palais. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît._

_- Viens !_ »

Hlina attrapa sa main et l'entraîna en courant dans une autre direction. Ils coupèrent à travers champs, perturbants quelques animaux qui broutaient tranquillement. Hlina et Loki rirent. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la grande voie qui menait jusqu'au palais.

_« Et voilà !_

_- Merci._

_- Tu reviendras ? Tu me montreras encore ta magie ?_

_- On verra._

_- S'il te plaît._

_- D'accord ! A bientôt !_

_- Au revoir Loki. (Loki se retourna)_

_- Hlina._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Hlina. Je m'appelle Hlina._

_- Hlina, c'est l'heure de rentrer ! (Loki vit la maman de Hlina appeler sa fille au loin)._

_- A bientôt Hlina._

_- A bientôt Loki_,_ répondit la fillette en agitant la main._ »

Loki la vit partir en courant retrouver sa mère et il songea qu'il allait être puni s'il n'était pas rentré avant l'heure du souper. Il courut également retrouver ses parents et son grand frère, juste à temps. Depuis ce jour, Hlina et Loki jouèrent tous les jours ensemble. Loki montrait ses progrès en magie et Hlina lui faisait découvrir les alentours d'Asgard. Une année plus tard, Hlina n'était pas venue au lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Loki avait attendu de longues heures, il tenait à lui montrer un nouveau tour de magie dont il était particulièrement fier. Mais la fillette ne vint pas. Il retourna au palais, vexé d'être resté tout seul. Le lendemain, il attendit de nouveau et finit par partir à sa recherche. Il arriva près de chez elle et la vit sortir de sa maison au même moment. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle courut vers lui, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur endroit préféré, un grand chêne où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tout Asgard. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

« _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? lui demanda le dieu, pas très content._

_- Il ne faut pas que mon père te voie._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'ai plus le droit de te voir._

_- Pourquoi on ne doit plus se voir ?_

_- Mon père dit que je ne suis pas comme toi. _

_- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier ? dit le garçon d'un air accusateur. Je t'ai attendu toute la journée et tu n'es pas venue !_

_- J'ai perdu ma maman._

_- Comment cela ? Elle est où ?_

_- Elle n'est plus là. Mon père m'a dit que ma maman était partie._

_- Elle va sûrement revenir._

_- Non, mon père m'a dit qu'elle nous avait abandonné et que je ne la verrai plus jamais. Mais moi, je veux qu'elle revienne. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule._ »

Hlina se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Loki était bien gêné, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

« _Tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu as ton père._

_- Mon père crie beaucoup et il travaille. Il dit que je suis trop grande pour passer mon temps à sortir et à jouer._

_- Il est méchant avec toi ?_

_- Pas méchant. Maman disait qu'il m'aimait à sa façon. Mais personne ne m'aimera comme elle. Et je resterai toute seule._

_- Tu m'as moi !_

_- Tu ne me laisseras pas ? _

_- Non ! A qui je pourrai montrer mes tours de magie et parler ? Mon frère s'entraîne au combat tous les jours. Quand je serai roi, tu viendras vivre au palais._

_- Tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas les filles._

_- Les filles passent leur temps à crier et à jouer à la poupée. Toi, tu es la fille. Je t'aime bien Hlina._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien Loki, dit Hlina en l'embrassant sur la joue._ »

Loki rougit, Hlina commençait à grimper sur l'arbre.

« _Viens, on va voir si les oiseaux sont nés._

_- Je parie que j'arriverai le premier, dit Loki._

_- Non, ce sera moi !_

_- Tu vas voir_ ! »

Loki se concentra et la première branche de l'arbre s'abaissa pour qu'il puisse s'y assoir facilement. Il attrapa Hlina au passage. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans leurs jeux d'enfants. Leur moment préféré était lorsqu'ils s'allongeaient dans l'herbe en essayant de deviner ce que représentaient les nuages.

Loki ne l'avait jamais dit à Hlina mais bien souvent il l'observait également, fasciné par son visage qui passait tantôt d'un air très concentré, tantôt d'un air souriant. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus avant leur longue séparation. Loki soupira, que d'années perdues ! Il vérifia que Hlina dormait toujours. Elle avait un air serein, elle était en sécurité, plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver ici. Il se demanda comment ils allaient vivre leur séparation définitive cette fois-ci. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer, Hlina était la seule personne à laquelle il tenait le plus, en dehors de sa mère, et de son frère. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait à les éloigner l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver et d'avouer leurs sentiments ? Il ne voulait pas demander à Hlina de le suivre dans son exil, elle ne le méritait pas. Il comptait sur sa mère pour s'occuper d'elle en son absence. Il se prit à rêver d'une vie où le pouvoir et les querelles n'auraient pas leur place. Lui et Hlina vivraient dans une petite maison, près du grand chêne, un endroit toujours fleuri où leurs enfants joueraient dans les champs en poussant des cris de joie pendant qu'eux deux les regarderaient s'amuser, enlacés. Oui, ce serait la vie idéale et ils seraient heureux. Et c'était ce que souhaitait Loki le plus au monde désormais. Il pria pour que le destin les réunisse à nouveau et il s'endormit.

* * *

Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui les réveillèrent. Ils se regardèrent, ils savaient que l'heure des adieux était proche. Ils s'embrassèrent et Loki alla se préparer. Il réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait la protéger, même loin d'elle. Inconsciemment une seule personne lui vint à l'esprit. Il se promit de lui parler avant son départ. Lorsqu'il rejoint Hlina, cette dernière était déjà prête. Seuls ses cheveux étaient encore lâchés et tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle était si belle. Il prit un morceau de papier, le froissa pour en faire une boule et lorsqu'il ouvrit la paume de sa main, Hlina vit à la place un cœur en or blanc suspendu à une chaîne.

« Comme cet or, mon amour sera toujours pur et éternel pour toi Hlina, lui dit-il en lui mettant le bijou autour du cou.

- C'est magnifique Loki. Merci, dit la jeune femme émue. J'ai quelque chose pour toi également. Tiens. »

Hlina lui donna une petite bourse en cuir. Loki l'ouvrit et découvrit un autoportrait de Hlina, ainsi qu'une mèche de ses beaux cheveux.

« J'étais, je suis et je serai à jamais tienne.

- Merci Hlina. Hlina, je te promets de tout faire pour revenir à Asgard. Le jour où je serai de retour, je t'enverrai un signe. Ton cœur saura où me rejoindre.

- Loki, je serai toujours là où que tu sois. »

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, se murmurant un dernier je t'aime, un dernier baiser et les gardes vinrent chercher Loki. Hlina se retrouva seule dans la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux minutes qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

* * *

C'était en présence de sa famille adoptive que Loki fut escorté jusqu'au Bifrost. Sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes et s'accrochait à lui avec force, comme si cela suffirait à ce qu'il reste. Il lui rendit son étreinte, très ému à l'idée de ne plus la revoir. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Il finit simplement par lui dire :

« Loki, je regrette, j'ai échoué.

- Echoué de ne pas avoir eu le fils que tu voulais ?

- De n'avoir pas pu te rendre heureux. »

Thor allait lui parler mais Loki fut le plus rapide.

« Je dois te parler, en privé.

- A quel propos ?

- C'est personnel mais très important. S'il te plaît. »

Méfiant, Thor l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« Je t'écoute.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon frère et que tu aurais raison de ne pas m'écouter…

- Mon frère, évite de commencer ton discours par ce genre de propos.

- Je te demande une faveur concernant une personne à laquelle je tiens.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Hlina, la servante de Mère. Elle n'a pas eu une adolescence heureuse. Son père est violent avec elle. Accorde-lui l'hospitalité au palais et prends soin d'elle pour moi. Elle ne mérite pas d'être abandonnée à son sort.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Loki simplement. Oui, je l'aime. Plus que tout.

- Loki, quoique tu aies pu faire, tu resteras toujours mon frère. Tu dois payer pour tes actes. Mais si ton repentir est sincère, je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes à Asgard. Et je prendrais soin de Hlina pour toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Merci, mon frère, dit Loki soulagé. »

Ils se donnèrent une dernière accolade et Loki se dirigea vers le Bifrost. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa famille adoptive, vit le palais et aperçut Hlina au loin. Il poussa un gros soupir et ferma les yeux. C'était la dernière image qu'il aurait d'Asgard.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, pas un instant ne passa sans que Hlina et Loki ne pensent l'un à l'autre. Hlina espérait qu'il allait bien malgré tout, et gardait confiance en l'avenir. Thor tint parole et prit soin d'installer Hlina au palais et veilla à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, et surtout que son père ne s'approcha plus d'elle. Frigga, qui avait été mise au courant de toute l'histoire et touchée par la jeune femme, décida de lui accorder un privilège qui n'avait jamais eu lieu dans l'histoire d'Asgard. Elle éleva Hlina au rang de déesse et la nomma « Déesse des Amours Perdus ». Car tout homme a besoin d'amour et peut le trouver, même dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie.

* * *

_Voici comment j'ai imaginé que Hlina devienne déesse des amours perdus._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Sachez que la porte n'est pas complètement fermée pour un épilogue un peu plus gai, il suffit juste que vous me donniez votre avis._

_Merci pour avoir lu ma petite fanfic, je souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (ça serait un super cadeau de Noël pour moi !)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ! Je vous souhaite une très belle année 2013, qu'elle vous permette de réaliser tous vos rêves ! Et pour bien commencer celle-ci suite et fin de Dark Side! J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai oublié de remercier les revieweuses de la première partie. Alors merci à __**Black Rose**__, __**Minto et Coolcat**__ et __**Bloodynightshade**__. Sans oublier mes fidèles revieweuses : __**Ayannah**__, __**Astartesg**__ et __**SkyAngel1907**__ !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, sauf Hlina et son « papa » toujours aussi charmant._

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard._

Tout le peuple d'Asgard s'était déplacé pour rendre hommage. Le Père de-toute-Chose avait été l'un des plus grands rois qui eût régné sur Asgard. Après une très longue vie passée à prendre soin de ses sujets, son âme s'était envolée vers les étoiles d'où il veillerait désormais. Son corps reposait dans un somptueux cercueil qui faisait le tour du royaume avant d'être inhumé et de reposer à tout jamais auprès de ses ancêtres.

Son épouse Frigga marchait derrière le cortège dignement, soutenue par Thor qui ne pût s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Au moment de déposer le cercueil, il y eu un silence respectueux, et des milliers de petits oiseaux blancs comme la neige s'envolèrent.

* * *

Thor étant le seul héritier légitime d'Asgard, ce fut à lui que revint le trône. Au moment du couronnement, il n'était pas fier comme lors de la première cérémonie, au contraire, il mesurait l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Il pria pour se montrer digne de son père. Et il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Il avait peur de demander à Jane de venir vivre avec lui, il ne voulait pas lui imposer une vie qu'elle n'aurait pas choisie. Son frère lui manquait, plus que tout. Il aurait été de bon conseil, avec ses facultés de diplomate que Thor était loin d'avoir, mais c'était surtout sa présence qu'il regrettait. Il avait besoin de parler. Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea tout droit vers une pièce qui avait été aménagée trois ans auparavant.

« Mon roi, vous êtes très matinal.

- Inutile de m'appeler par ce titre Hlina, je préfère que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Mais tu es roi désormais.

- Et toi déesse et pourtant tu n'as jamais cherché à abuser du statut dont nous t'avons attribué. Tu es restée Hlina.

- J'essaye d'être digne de l'honneur que notre reine et toi m'avez fait.

- Et tu l'es Hlina. Asgard et nous même avons beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

- Que désires-tu ? Car je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici par hasard.

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil de la déesse des Amours perdus.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- C'est à propos de Jane. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, par rapport à sa situation, la mienne. Ces trois dernières années, j'ai dû m'éloigner d'elle à cause de la maladie de Père que je devais remplacer. Et maintenant que je suis roi, je n'ose pas revenir vers elle. Je ne veux pas lui imposer la vie que je dois mener désormais. J'ai peur de la perdre et pourtant, je sens que je l'ai déjà perdue, murmura Thor, la tête basse.

- Est-ce que tu lui as simplement demandé ? Comment peux-tu prendre une décision si tu ne lui laisses pas le choix ? »

Thor médita ces paroles, pleine de sagesse, qui lui redonnèrent de l'espoir. Hlina avait raison, elle trouvait toujours les mots justes, réconfortait de nombreux Asgardiens et avait foi en l'avenir. Elle méritait tellement d'être heureuse. Thor comprit réellement à cet instant pourquoi Loki lui vouait un amour sans limites. Il vit le cœur autour du cou de Hlina, et prit congé de la jeune femme. Il avait beaucoup de travail.

* * *

Loki s'arrêta un instant pour se désaltérer et se reposer du voyage qu'il avait fait. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait quitté Asgard, trois ans qu'il avait vu Hlina pour la dernière fois. Il avait tenu sa promesse, pendant ces trois années, il avait tenté de revenir à Asgard par n'importe quel moyen, quitte à s'associer avec des personnes dangereuses. Et au moment d'agir, ses yeux se posaient sur le portrait de Hlina et il songeait que même si elle aurait été heureuse qu'il soit de retour, elle n'aurait pas approuvé qu'il ait mis le royaume en danger, surtout qu'il savait désormais les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Alors Loki devait fuir ses anciens alliés, qui s'estimaient trahis. Telle était la vie qu'il menait depuis le début de son exil. Il ouvrit la petite bourse en cuir, qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, et caressa la mèche de cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et que son frère avait tenu sa parole, bien qu'il n'en doutait point.

A cet instant précis, un éclair frappa le sol, juste à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter (il n'y était plus habitué). Il cligna des yeux et crût rêver lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien de son frère. Loki remarqua qu'il avait changé, il avait un air las sur le visage.

« Thor ?

- Loki, mon frère, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. »

Ils se serrèrent fort dans leurs bras, Loki était plus qu'heureux de revoir un Asgardien, en particulier l'homme qu'il aimait/haïssait le plus. Thor était soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé, et très ému, bien que choqué de le voir amaigri.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Une intuition. Je savais pertinemment que tu ne serais pas sur Jotuheim et je me rappelle que tu avais beaucoup aimé ce royaume lorsque nous étions venus régler un conflit.

- Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu d'Asgard ? Comment va Hlina ?

- Hlina va bien. J'ai tenu mon engagement, elle vit au palais et je m'assure qu'elle ne manque de rien. Je comprends ton amour pour elle.

- Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi ?

- Très peu mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas complètement heureuse. Tu es la seule raison de son bonheur.

- Elle me manque.

- Loki, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Père nous a quittés. »

Même s'il savait qu'Odin était âgé que parfois il lui avait souhaité qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, Loki eu un choc en apprenant la nouvelle. Il ne se réjouissait pas comme il aurait pu l'être quelques années auparavant.

« Mère doit être bouleversée.

- Elle l'est, d'autant plus que tu lui manques.

- Alors tu as hérité de la couronne, constata-t-il.

- En effet, mais sache que ce titre ne me comble pas autant de joie que lors de la première… Loki, je t'assure que j'ai tout fait pour que tu aies une chance de revenir à Asgard. Mais Père a été au courant de tes projets avec nos ennemis et il a refusé de lever la sentence.

- Je n'ai rien tenté contre Asgard.

- Je le sais. Je sais que tu as renoncé. Tu n'es plus le même.

- C'est grâce à elle, dit Loki. Elle est tout.

- Loki, je dois te parler… »

* * *

Hlina retournait dans ses appartements, la journée avait été longue et bien chargée. Elle était restée longtemps tenir compagnie à Frigga, qui ne montrait pas à Thor qu'elle était malheureuse. Quand à ce dernier, il s'était absenté pour « une raison urgente ». Elle avait été surprise de le voir aussi tôt dans la petite pièce où elle officiait en tant que déesse. Il avait beaucoup changé, il était devenu plus sérieux de par les responsabilités qu'il assumait. Hlina avait peur que sans Jane et Loki, Thor ne devienne plus qu'un homme qui s'occupe de son peuple et qu'il oublie qui il était. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait conseillé de parler à Jane, elle savait que sans l'amour de cette dernière, Thor ne serait plus jamais le même. Quant à Loki, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est de prier pour son retour. Il lui manquait énormément, elle s'occupait de réconforter les autres, elle avait sauvé de nombreuses histoires d'amour qui auraient pu se terminer tragiquement. Elle gardait un mince espoir que la sienne se finisse bien.

Elle était cependant heureuse de sa vie au palais. La famille royale avait été très généreuse avec elle, elle n'avait plus revue son père depuis son installation, excepté la semaine dernière, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était tombé malade. Dans un élan de bonté, elle s'était précipitée à son chevet. Mais sa visite était loin d'avoir eu l'effet escompté. Sitôt qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la maison familiale, son père l'avait couvert d'injures, malgré ses tentatives pour se rapprocher de lui. Thor, nouvellement couronné et en visite à ses sujets, avait entendu les cris et avait fait irruption dans la maison, arrachant la jeune femme des griffes de cet homme rongé par la haine. Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, quand elle vit un petit lapin posté juste devant.

« Que fais-tu ici ? lui murmura-t-elle. »

Le petit lapin se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, regardant la jeune femme, puis il s'éloigna de quelques bonds et se tourna pour la regarder. Il revint puis s'éloigna de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hlina eut une sensation très familière et se décida à le suivre. Le petit lapin la mena hors du palais, où se trouvait un autre de ses congénères. Hlina continua à les suivre, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignèrent d'autres lapins les rejoignirent. Prise d'un espoir fou, elle courut, n'écoutant que son cœur qui lui disait où elle devait aller. Les lapins accélérèrent. Elle finit par arrêter sa course dès qu'elle vit le grand chêne. Il était là. Elle s'approcha doucement, ayant peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une vision. Il s'approcha également, les lapins s'éparpillèrent pour les laisser seuls.

« Déesse des Amours Perdus ? C'est un titre très prestigieux (Il lui prit les mains).

- Un peu trop, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Rien ne sera jamais trop pour toi. Mais pour moi depuis le début et à jamais tu es ma déesse, celle qui m'a sauvé.

- Alors, tu es de retour. Pour combien de temps ? murmura-t-elle.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare si tu veux bien de moi comme époux. Car moi je te veux éternellement à mes côtés. »

Hlina ne dit rien, sous le choc de la déclaration de Loki. Celui-ci attendait, plus nerveux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. D'elle dépendait entièrement son bonheur.

* * *

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. »

« Maman, il m'a tapé !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Papa dit quelque chose !

- Ca suffit les enfants. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas jouer dehors, il fait beau.

- Oui ! Oui ! crièrent les deux petits qui sortirent en courant. »

Hlina les surveilla depuis le porche de leur maison au pied du grand chêne, souriante. Elle sentit deux bras la prendre par la taille et un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle rendit son étreinte à Loki, heureuse. Ils regardèrent leurs deux enfants faire la course. Loki se souvint qu'il avait rêvé de pouvoir vivre un moment comme celui-ci. Le rêve était devenu réalité. Il pensait que son côté sombre serait toujours le plus fort mais c'était un amour qu'il croyait perdu à jamais qui avait triomphé.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de cette histoire !_

_Merci pour avoir lu ma petite fanfic, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que je vous retrouverez sur d'autres histoires !_


End file.
